Irruption to the Seventh Circle
Irruption to the Seventh Circle is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-second of the game. It is the fourth set in the Gamble Summit district of New Cresthill. Plot Following the revelation that Golliat Sept was working alongside Queen Emmanuelle, or Marie Bondye, Evan and the player went to her hair salon and interrogated her employees, who succumbed to panic and gave them Bondye's location. The duo searched through Gamble Summit's forest the abandoned cottage where Marie was hiding, but when they finally reached it, they found her corpse with wounds in her neck and stomach. Fashionista, Yami Afton, the team's lab chief, Nicholas Brandwein, undercover as the accountant Sage Black, and economist, Frederic Spades, whom the player met in Bloom Prairie were considered suspects. Mid-investigation, some masked people stormed into the station and demanded to let them have Marie's corpse to help her pass to the other side. The Chief tried to reason with them, but because they didn't want to give in, they were taken into custody, being looked out by Officer Dusk, while she was going to replace him into Sept's surveillance. Back at the investigation, Deputy Mayor Benjamin Nelson and medium Kamaria Fagbure were added to the suspects' list. Soon, they found out that Marie discovered Nicholas' identity after she heard him revealing their plan to the police, and was ready to tell Golliat to get rid of him. What's more, Frederic's hatred towards Marie reached to the point where he tried to force her to drink water with mistletoe, according to him, to burn the witch's insides. At the end of the chapter, the team received a phone call from Deputy Mayor Nelson, who was trapped by someone in the cottage in order to burn him alive. Rushing back to the cottage, the NCPD along with the fire department tried to save Benjamin. After successfully doing it, the politician revealed that he hired Marie to enchant Mayor Brooks and him to stop the conflicts between their personal lives and their jobs. Later on, they discovered that Yami was seeking revenge for her late sister, blaming Queen Emmanuelle for the tragedy on her wedding. Also, the team suspected that Kamaria was the responsible of the fire and, even if she was, she mentioned that her purpose was sending Marie's soul to the purgatory, not killing an innocent. After getting enough evidence, the team arrested Yami Afton for Marie Bondye's murder. She tried to divert the accusations flirting with Evan, however, the evidence pushed her to show her true colors. While she was getting rid of her sister's stuff, she found the counterfeit money plan and wanted to participate in it. Yami tried to convince Marie to let her join, but the latter found her weak, leading Afton to take a step forward and show Golliat her power. Hearing about her escape plan, Yami followed Marie to the cottage, where she threatened her with a deer skull but, since Bondye was not scared of her, the fashionista pierced her neck and stomach. Judge Fraire sentenced her to life imprisonment after she refused to reveal Golliat's schemes. Post-trial, Kamaria offered her services to contact Marie from beyond the grave. Even if most of the team was reluctant to accept, Rogelio convinced them to give it a try. With the help of now beauty therapist, Samuel Tran, the duo found an onyx bracelet, which belonged to Marie, and Kamaria's pendant that would be used to create a bridge between plains of existence. Meanwhile, Evan wanted to make sure that Nicholas' cover wasn't compromised. Returning to the main crime scene, the detectives found Marie's phone, which was sent to the lab. The results showed that it was infected with a virus made by Detheroc Morgan, who wanted to talk with the team as soon as possible. The private investigator mentioned that he recently found out that "Sage Black" was in trouble, so he decided to give the police some time, since they were in good terms, to arrest Sept. After reassuring Nicholas to continue the plan, the team went to Kamaria's studio to contact Marie. At first, they were unsure of Kamaria's powers, however, when she mentioned things from previous encounters with Marie that she couldn't have known, the team knew that they were dealing with the Queen of Pins. During one of the interpreted messages, Kamaria said that Marie was scared of a red-haired man with a European accent wearing a beige vest, who was following her recently. Identifying the person as Allen O'Brian, the team contacted him to know all that he discovered. In the end, the journalist organized a meeting in three days at the highest point of the city, Sorceress Peak, adding that Golliat's plans weren't even the tip of the iceberg of the city's problems. Summary Victim *'Marie Bondye' (found with wounds in her neck and stomach in an abandoned cottage) Murder Weapon *'Deer Skull' Killer *'Yami Afton' Suspects :: Yami Afton :: Fashionista Profile: *The killer is lactose intolerant *The killer practices voodoo *The killer has invested in Glorious Games Appearance: *The killer wears fur :: "Sage Black" :: "Accountant" Profile: *The killer is lactose intolerant Appearance: *The killer wears fur :: Frederic Spades :: Economist Profile: *The killer is lactose intolerant *The killer has invested in Glorious Games :: Benjamin Nelson :: Deputy Mayor Profile: *The killer is lactose intolerant *The killer practices voodoo *The killer has invested in Glorious Games Appearance: *The killer wears fur :: Kamaria Fagbure :: Medium Profile: *The killer is lactose intolerant *The killer practices voodoo *The killer has invested in Glorious Games Quasi-Suspects :: Samuel Tran :: Beauty Therapist :: Detheroc Morgan :: Private Investigator Killer's Profile *The killer is lactose intolerant *The killer practices voodoo *The killer has invested in Glorious Games *The killer wears fur *The killer has brown eyes Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Abandoned Cottage. (Clues: Breath Spray, Victim's Satchel, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Marie Bondye) *Examine Breath Spray. (Result: Unknown Fingerprints) *Examine Unknown Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Yami Afton) *Ask Yami Afton what she was doing in the abandoned cottage. (Prerequisite: Yami Afton's Fingerprints identified; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Hair Salon) *Investigate Victim's Hair Salon. (Prerequisite: Yami interrogated; Clues: Wicker Basket, Trash Can) *Examine Wicker Basket. (Result: Metal Pieces) *Examine Metal Pieces. (Result: Bird Skull Necklace; New Suspect: "Sage Black") *Talk to "Sage Black" about visiting Queen Emmanuelle's business. (Prerequisite: Bird Skull Necklace restored) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Complaint Form; New Suspect: Frederic Spades) *Question Frederic Spades about his discomfort with the victim's lifestyle. (Prerequisite: Complaint Form unraveled) *Examine Victim's Satchel. (Result: Headless Chicken) *Analyze Headless Chicken. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices voodoo) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is lactose intolerant) *Move on to Chapter 2! (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Voodoo Shrine. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Rotten Flowers, Tumba Drum, Ball Stand) *Examine Rotten Flowers. (Result: Pieces of Paper) *Examine Pieces of Paper. (Result: The Hierophant Card; New Suspect: Benjamin Nelson) *Ask Benjamin Nelson if he knew the victim personally. (Prerequisite: The Hierophant Card restored; Profile updated: Benjamin is lactose intolerant) *Examine Tumba Drum. (Result: Deer Antler) *Analyze Deer Antler. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has invested in Glorious Games) *Examine Ball Stand. (Result: Phone Number; New Suspect: Kamaria Fagbure) *Talk to Kamaria Fagbure about her attempt to contact Marie from the other side. (Prerequisite: Phone Number identified; Profile updated: Kamaria practices voodoo) *Investigate Cash Register. (Prerequisite: All Voodoo Shrine's tasks must be done first; Clues: Makeup Bag, Empty Glass) *Examine Makeup Bag. (Result: Skull Chisel) *Question "Sage Black" how the victim discovered his true identity. (Prerequisite: Skull Chisel found; Profile updated: "Sage" is lactose intolerant) *Examine Empty Glass. (Result: Clear Liquid) *Analyze Clear Liquid. (12:00:00) *Confront Frederic Spades for trying to force Marie to drink "poison for witches". (Prerequisite: Clear Liquid analyzed; Profile updated: Frederic is lactose intolerant) *Move on to Chapter 3! (No stars) Chapter 3 *Question Deputy Mayor Nelson about the services he hired from the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Fireplace; Profile updated: Benjamin practices voodoo) *Investigate Fireplace. (Prerequisite: Benjamin interrogated; Clues: First Aid Kit, Lighter Fluid Bottle) *Examine First Aid Kit. (Result: Scissors) *Analyze Scissors. (12:00:00) *Ask Yami Afton about seeking revenge for her sister. (Prerequisite: Scissors analyzed; Profile updated: Yami is lactose intolerant and practices voodoo) *Examine Lighter Fluid Bottle. (Result: Violet Particles) *Examine Violet Particles. (Result: Bleach Powder) *Confront Kamaria Fagbure about setting fire to the cottage. (Prerequisite: Bleach Powder identified under microscope; Profile updated: Kamaria is lactose intolerant) *Investigate Damballah Statue. (Prerequisite: All tasks must be done first; Clues: Chicken Organs, Lighter) *Examine Chicken Organs. (Result: Victim's Braids) *Analyze Victim's Braids. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears fur; Profiles updated: Yami has invested in Glorious Games, Frederic has invested in Glorious Games, Benjamin has invested in Glorious Games, Kamaria has invested in Glorious Games) *Examine Lighter. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Finances on the Other Side (4/6)! (1 star) Finances on the Other Side (4/6) *Listen to Kamaria Fagbure's offer of help. (Available after unlocking Finances on the Other Side) *Investigate Voodoo Shrine. (Prerequisite: Kamaria interrogated; Clue: Onix Bracelet) *Examine Onyx Bracelet. (Result: Brown Substance) *Analyze Brown Substance. (06:00:00) *Ask Samuel Tran why he had Marie's bracelet. (Prerequisite: Brown Substance analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Cash Register. (Prerequisite: Samuel interrogated; Clue: Kamaria's Pendant) *Investigate Abandoned Cottage. (Available after unlocking Finances on the Other Side; Clue: Charcoal Bag) *Examine Charcoal Bag. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Unlocked Phone. (06:00:00) *Talk to Detheroc Morgan about the virus in Marie's phone. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Phone analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Reassure Nicholas to continue the mission. (Prerequisite: Detheroc interrogated) *Try to contact Marie's spirit with Kamaria's help. (Prerequisite: All tasks must be done first; Reward: Necromancer Robe / Banshee Dress) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Category:Cases of New Cresthill Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Gamble Summit